worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Daibhidh
Daibhidh is a mining city predominantly populated by Stoneheart Elves. It is located in the Old Kolduhr region of Undercartham. This places it northwest of Cartham City, within the Wyvern Mountains. Most of the city is located underground. Its economy is based upon the mines and plantations surrounding the city; most of its food and textiles come from trade with the neighboring villages. History Founding Elven presence in the area that would become Daibhidh is traced back to the summer of Year 18, when the ancestors of the Stoneheart Elves began to carve a quarry into the land. With the discovery of several precious stones and metals, the settlement of Daibhidh thrived, since the quarry provided both natural defenses and a supply of fresh water. The mining community also attracted a large number of Dwarves and, to a lesser extent, Humans. In the year 578, the rainiest weather in centuries resulted in massive flood damage to the lower reaches of Daibhidh. Queen Aphra called upon the city's priests and priestesses to prevent future flooding by the use of magic. Though flooding has become less of a danger in recent years, the people of Daibhidh celebrate the Flood Festival annually during the rainy season. Physical description Daibhidh was built on various levels of an old quarry, most of the buildings built into the face of the rock. The city is defined by a series of concentric thoroughfares located at various heights. The highest and broadest street is Platinum Avenue, and the lowest street, Coal Street, encircles Quicksilver Reservoir. Wooden bridges and stairs connect the different levels of the city. Because most of Daibhidh's streets are stepped, or paved at steep angles, the city is not friendly to horses or other livestock. Most people get around on foot, although the town does have its share of wagons and carriages, mostly owned by merchants and nobles. Although the city's sewage seeps into the reservoir, local priests routinely purify the water for the citizens in exchange for charitable donations to their temples. A fifty-foot wall of stone, reinforced with various forged metals, traces the outer rim of the quarry. The districts nearer the rim of the city tend to be occupied by upper class families and merchants. The closer one gets to the center of town (and the pungent odors of the reservoir), the shoddier the construction and the more dangerous the dark alleys become. Houses build directly on the reservoir are often built with stilts to protect against flooding during the rainy season in winter. Smaller avenues connect the main roadways, which form concentric terraces down to the reservoir in the center of the town. Districts * Bronze District * Coal District * Diamond District * Emerald District * Gold District * Silver District Notable residents * Luciele Desien * Saelihn Redstone Points of interest * Cathedral of Our Lady Crea * Daibhidh Guard Barracks * Daibhidh Prison * Goddess Temple * Goldkerff * Mighty Temple * Quicksilver Reservoir * Lakeside Pavilion * Shale Street Orphanage * Sunrise Palace Culture Education Government Daibhidh is ruled by House Stoneheart, headed by the Queen. A council of elected nobles advises the Queen. Citizens have historically paid a modest yearly flat tax of one Daric, while merchants and nobles pay a 5% income tax each year. In addition, a Luch gate tax is charged for noncitizens who enter the city by any of its four gates. All inhabitants of Daibhidh that own a building, or are part of a family that owns a building, are considered citizens regardless of economic status. Shops and Buildings * Attyla Moneylenders * Drunken Dragon Inn * Frisky Pixie * Gram Treasury * Granmar Imports * Gudrun's Smithy * Hundingsbane Map Emporium * Malachite's Board * Signy's Antiques * Silver Slipper Tavern * Spilled Ale Tavern * Sunrise Palace * Surefoot Tailor & Cobbler's Shop * Volsung Provisions * Wunderblatt's Elixrs Known streets * Coal Street * Platinum Avenue * Sapphire Street * Shale Street Etymology Daibhidh (or Dàibhidh) is the Scottish Gaelic form of the given name David. David is derived from the Hebrew name "Dawid", which was derived from Hebrew "dod", meaning "beloved" or "uncle". Appearances Category:Daibhidh